1. Field
Certain aspects of the disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to sleep mode or other power-saving states for user equipment (UE) devices functioning as relays.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, and Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication with a number of user equipment devices (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. A base station may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a UE and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the UE. This communication link may be established via a single-input single-output, multiple-input single-output or a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system.
Wireless communication systems may comprise a donor base station that communicates with wireless terminals via a relay node, such as a relay base station. The relay node may communicate with the donor base station via a backhaul link and with the terminals via an access link. In other words, the relay node may receive downlink messages from the donor base station over the backhaul link and relay these messages to the terminals over the access link. Similarly, the relay node may receive uplink messages from the terminals over the access link and relay these messages to the donor base station over the backhaul link. The relay node may, thus, be used to supplement a coverage area and help fill “coverage holes.”